SABÍA QUE TERMINARÍAMOS ASÍ
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Después de una serie de actividad sexual Rusia y Estados Unidos empiezan a meditar como es que habían terminado de esa manera si ambos juraban detestarse. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya. RusAme


**SABÍA QUE TERMINARÍAMOS ASÍ**

**-Por algua razón sabia que terminariamos asi-** dijo a si mismo la gran nación Europea a su acompañame que yacia a su costado sin prenda alguna en aquel lugar en el que acudian los amantes instantaneos. Al poder mirarse solo sonrieron como cómplices de lo que habian hecho.

No era un secreto el que ambos sintieran una fuerte atracción, pero sentían que debieron haber podido controlarse mas, de todos modos era algo que ya se veia venir desde años atras.

**-No se podia evitar...-** comentó el americano.

**-No... y yo que me había estado conteniendo-**

**-Polos opuestos se atraen...- **susurro mientras se removia en esos brazos.

**-¿Cómo fue que ocurrio?-** preguntó mientras revolvia esos cabellos, todo habia sido tan rápido que no recordaba quien habia sugerido ese fino lugar.

**-No lo sé exactamente...-** entrecerró los ojos y se acomodo en ese pecho.

Iván hizo lo mismo, poco a poco en sus recuerdos regresaba a ese dia en el que percibio ese pequeño afecto a América, esos dias habian sido bastante lejanos, era increible que su primer recuerdo de el fuera cuando este era muy pequeño, ya ahora cabia en su cerebro que Jones era muy joven a su lado.

El primer sentimiento que tuvo hacia el fue de ternura, el cual se volvio agrado hasta volverse envidia, pues siendo adolescente habia logrado su independencia volviendose una potencia prometedora. Aquella envidia se transformo en odio que desencadenó en deseom un enorme deseo de poseer todo lo que el queria y por que no, sus tierras también. Era bien sabido que cuando Rusia queria algo lo obtenia, pero con América no habia tenido nunca oportunidad.

El hecho de desear con locura le condujo inevitablemente al amor, un amor tan loco y sin frenesí que se avivo con una mirada y culminó en ese sexo salvaje, uno que desgasto todas sus ansias, vaya que merecia un aplauso ese rubio por haber soportado todo su ser. Tan sorpresa no le parecia que Alfred sintiera lo mismo por el y si fuera el caso contrario lo hubiera tomado a la fuerza de todos modos, muchas veces se la pasaba pensando en que lugar irian a sucumbir a la lujuria.

Abrió los ojos y solo se encontró con la verdad, Alfred a su lado como el ser más bello que debia cuidar, era lo único real y genuino que poseia, ese amor. Contento le beso su frente, el satisfacia cada uno de sus caprichos y sabia que lo haria hasta el final.

El americano se acomodo de nuevo abrazando fuertemente a su amante, ya habia imaginado ese dia en el que sus cuerpos se unirian y que bailaran, incluso el dolor fue justo el que esperaba, era un poco confuso su primer recuerdo de él, puesto que era muy niño, pero recordaba claro como es que admirabaese gran poder, lo grande que era. Desde entonces deseaba ser como él, por ello se empeño en trabajar duro y poder alcanzarle, cosa que había logrado, pero en vez de recibir aceptación solo recibió su desprecio, volviendo esa admiración en odio, odio mismo que se volvió en deseo, deseo por ser el primero en hacer todo lo que el quisiera, que al conocerlo mas, ser participe de cada una de sus facetas lo transformó en amor, que por fin se habia podido decir gracias a una cita inesperada en una cafeteria que nunca en su vida habia visto.

Entre el aroma del cafe, la tensión entre sus auras poderosas y el deseo inminente entre ellos, muy obvias por parte de Iván que habia parecido desnudarle y follarle en esa mesa del restaurante, sus labios rosaron suave un momento y supo que ya no podrian soportar ese deseo sexual mas. En su capricho Alfred escogió el lugar, claro que sabia donde queria ser desvirginado, no iban a hacerlo en un callejón, si iba a gustarle al ruso que le costara también.

El par de naciones de nuevo se miraron, se regalaron algunas caricias de amor y se besaron, sin decir ninguna palabra ellos se habian jurado amor, pues aunque se negaran a ello, sabian que terminarian de nuevo asi.


End file.
